The Son of Neptune
by maedisney98
Summary: After TLO, during SON. Finding the Roman Camp, Annabeth seeing Percy again, and getting the Romans to beleive their story. My first FanFiction! OneShot


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything..

**A/N:** My first fanfic so please review!

**The Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune**

_**~Annabeth's POV~**_

A little while ago, we figured out that Percy is at the Roman Camp. We decided that the right people to go would be Jason, me, Leo, Piper and Rachel. Jason because he's from the Roman Camp and the Roman campers know him, me because I'm Percy's boyfriend, Leo because he's a Fire Handler, Piper because she's a Charmspeaker, and Rachel because she can see through the Mist. We were hoping that Rachel wouldn't be tricked by the magical boundaries and could find the camp, and when we found it, Jason and Piper can get them to believe our story and join our side.

We were going to set off for the camp early tomorrow morning. We will sail on the _Argo II_, the ship made by the Hephaestus cabin from the plans found in Bunker 9. It has Festus, the bronze dragon's head on the front.

After saying our good-byes, we left on the _Argo II. _Jason had a general idea of where he thought the Roman camp was. We headed in that direction, praying that we were headed the right way. Every now and then, Rachel would say to change direction a little bit, but when we asked her, she had no idea how she knew where to go. She said she could just tell it was the way to go, so we just followed her directions. This was not the first time this has happened to her. For example, she knew the way through the Labyrinth, but didn't know how she knew where to go.

All of a sudden, Rachel said that she saw land in the distance. No one else saw a thing, but we believed her, and kept sailing in the direction she was pointing. When we got closer, she said she could see the camp. A few seconds later, we could see the camp, and they could see us.

_**~Percy's POV~**_

I was talking to my friends when I heard someone shout, "Intruders!". We all ran to see what was going on. I pushed my way to the front, and then I saw the ship. That one look triggered a small incomplete memory. I knew the dragon head on the front of the boat from my past. For some reason, I knew the intruders were good and meant no harm. This memory was enough for me to know that the people on the ship. People were getting ready to attack, but I stopped them. "Wait! I know that ship! Let's just see what they have to say first!"

_**~Annabeth's POV~**_

The campers raised their weapons, and I thought we were doomed, but then I saw Percy push to the front. He saw the ship, said something to the campers, and they lowered their weapons. We got to shore, and then got out of the ship.

I immediately ran up to Percy, but stopped about a meter away. I asked him, "Do you remember me?". He thought for a second then said, "Annabeth?". I smiled and nodded. He looked like he didn't want to disappoint me, and cautiously said, "But, I don't know who you are…" I said, "Percy, I'm your girlfriend.." "Oh". He had a sorry look on his face and passed me to stop in front of Rachel. He thought for a few seconds, and then said, "Um… Rachel?". She said, "Correct. I'm actually a mortal. I am the Oracle." Percy looked confused, so she explained that she told prophecies. Then Jason, Leo and Piper walked up (they had still been on the ship. When the Romans caught sight of Jason, they all gasped. Percy approached them and said, "You're Jason, aren't you? The guy who disappeared three days before I arrived here?" . Jason said yes.

I was thinking, and realized something. I walked up to Percy, and said in a low voice so no Romans could hear, "you don't know who you even are do you?". He shook his head, so I explained. "Your name is Percy Jackson. You are the son of the Greek god, Poseidon. You disappeared from the Greek camp, Camp Half-Blood, the same day as Jason did from here. Hera took both of your memories." He asked who we were, gesturing to me, Leo, Piper and Rachel, so I said, "I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. That's Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, that's Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, and that's Rachel Dare. She already told you who she is." He also asked why we were here. I explained why and asked if he could explain it to the Romans. He did, and they all nodded, but looked suspicious. One person asked Jason is the story was true. Of course, he said yes.

I stepped forward and asked if they were in. They all said yes. I told them the prophecy, and explained that we needed seven campers, some from each camp. I told them that some were already decided on, and they were, me, Leo, Piper, Jason and Percy so we needed two more Roman campers. They discussed for a little while then decided on two people. We decided to plan for a little while, and then set off for Greece as soon as possible.

While we planned, we argued a little bit (they still weren't completely happy with working with Greeks), and then left on the ship.

We arrived at Camp Half-Blood, dropping off Rachel, telling the news to Chiron, and then Headed off into the seas in the direction of Greece, hoping to find what we were looking for.


End file.
